polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
ISISball
ISISball |nativename = al-Kurat al-Dawlat al-Islamiya |founded = 1999 |ended = present |image = ISISball_by_Taha_Banoglu.png |caption = The caliphate will be established! |government = Jihadist Group |personality = Jihadist fanatic, religious intolerant, mindset still in the Middle Ages, Killing Everybody, Psychopath, Lunatic, Maniac, Evil |language = Arabic |type = Salafist Group |capital = Unknown (formerly Baghuz Fawqaniball (de facto) |affiliation = Terrorist Group |religion = Salafi |friends = Wilayat Barqaball Boko Haramball Al-Nusraball |enemies = Everyone but most importantly; Russiaball USAball Palestineball Kurdistanball Syriaball Iraqball |likes = Remaking caliphates, destruction of western buildings,rape, genociding people, killing people |hates = Everyone and everything |predecessor = Organization of Monotheism and Jihad (1999–2004) → Organization of Jihad's Base in Mesopotamia (2004–06) → Mujahideen Shura Council (2006) → Islamic State of Iraq (2006–13) |intospace = One day with the will mighty Allah! |bork = Jihad Jihad, ALLAHU AKBAR! |food = HE IS KEBAB EATING JIHAD! |status = I AM DEFEATED!?! DAMN IT!?! |notes = ALAAAAAAAAAAAAH AKBAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!!! |reality = Islamic State of Iraq and the Levant (ISIL) Islamic State of Iraq and Syria (ISIS) Islamic State of Iraq and al-Sham (ISIS) |gender = |military = Definitely not better than Vodka }} ISISball (Islamic State of Iraq and Syriaball) also known as ISILball (Islamic State of Iraq and the Levantball), officially the Islamic Stateball is a self-declared state created by former Al-Qaeda workers of Iraq Al-Qaeda. He was born out of chunks of Iraqball and Syriaball by USAball. He is the most successful false-resistance group in today's world, but still has a weakness and some nightmares. He can't into space. He is scared of being overthrown. Recently he got defeated in Iraqball and Syriaball, he's still alive, but afraid. ISIS is known for its terrifying executions, for example beheading people, burning them alive and stoning. ISIS also raids and loots villages and have been known to gang rape little children. ISIS is, in short, a terrorist organization by the name of Allah. ISISball is extremely vicious, and has unpredictable bouts of rage. ISISball currently has a large military (mostly old tanks or stolen American vehicles), and is said to have about 40,000 members by now. ISISball also uses propaganda throughout the social media ( Facebook, Youtube, Twitter, etc), in order to collect possible soldiers from overseas. The Islamic State's representation in Polandball may vary. In some comics he is seen as a single independent entity, his appearance based on the Black Standard, but some communities (such as the ISISball Polandball Reddit) portray it not as a single ball, but as other countryballs (such as Syriaball and Nigeriaball) swayed by Islamist ideology, identifiable by their headbands or other clothing (sometimes incorporating the aforementioned Black Standard). Relationship Enemies * USAball - Stop the airstrikes. By the mighty will of Allah we will defeat gigantic Burger. * Israelcube REMOVE INFIDEL!!! * Franceball - We will soon fly our glorious flag above the Eiffel Tower if yuo don't stop with airstrikes. * Russiaball -''' STOP BOMBING ME!!!' Remove vodka! * Germanyball - Soon Germany will become part of our glorious caliphate! * UKball - He also bombs us. Soon tea will be removed. * Saudi Arabiaball - is Salafi like me and we have similar beliefs, but he's allied with Burger, meaning I hate him so much! * Kuwaitball - '''ARABIAN PUPPET!!!!!!!' * Syriaball - Yuo of infidel! Yuor clay is mine! MINE! * Iraqball - Yuor also mine! * Iranball - You are of shia infidel and you support ASSad! * Palestinineball - Yuor Indifel '''wid yuor Pro Iranian government and I hope yuo and your people die ''AND BURN IN HELL FOREVER''' ''IRANIAN PUPPET!!! * Rojavaball - DEIR EZ-ZOR CAMPAIGN WORST CAMPAIGN, I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE YOU HEAR ME!? REMOVE INFIDEL KURDS!! * Afghanistanball Join with me!!! Become a part of me!!! Come to the Jihad side! Together we will defeat stupid kebab! * Talibanball JUST DIE ALREADY!!!!!!! Tumblr n85w3aIsYS1szo7eyo1 1280.png 1sMKLI0.png ZNLaWZs.png NfLJMLe.png tumblr_na2u21fkQH1szo7eyo1_1280.png ISIS and the pizza.png|When you don't give pizza to ISIS Azerbaijan and isis.jpg Hell.png ISISvsRussia.jpg ISIS in a Nutshell.png|The Origin of ISIS TnOZgxU.png Egypt ball is sad.jpeg HWN6Zn3.png 'gmJuipz.png 2Ct7uWk.png Ask Siri-a! (For Mysterious).png 'fcPZVv6.png 'tIph6tb.png AwdO2W5.png 'y2UVs8k.png PGgMk6j.png ISISball_by_Taha_Banoglu.png ISISBall.png ISISball.png Gallery }}zh:伊斯蘭國球use Category:Burger Removers Category:Gefilte Fish Removers Category:Dim Sum Removers Category:Tea Removers Category:Death Penalty Users Category:Pizza Removers Category:Syriaball Category:Nigeriaball Category:Yemenball Category:Asia Category:Vodka Removers Category:Egyptball Category:ISISball Category:Arabic Speaking Countryball Category:Terrorist Category:Iraqball Category:Black White Category:Islam Category:Sushi Removers Category:Jihadball Category:Evil Category:Curry Removers Category:Afghanistanball Category:Communist Removers